Lucky Blue
by Redzy
Summary: Just a little story of that special Blue Baseball cap...


Lucky Blue 

Summary: Just a little story of that special Blue Baseball cap…

A/N: A little scene toward the end of Season Four, just before the Sockman, I thought of this earlier when Luke switched his hat….This flashback is a flashback within a flash back…it will make sense once you read.

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Gilmore Girls_ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- Java- 

_Pendulum stops and falls away  
Life sifted through like sand  
Storms of summer rain  
Flooding lifelines in our hands  
_

It's hard to believe that we finally did it, we are back in it. We are a Luke and Lorelai again. For some reason, it feels right this time around. We resolved what was wrong, which was a lot of things. We talked, we apologized, we cried.

I finally got my chance back. Happiness. Something I rarely allow my self to experience, is flowing through my veins.

I here the bell ring. Automatically I know who it is. Lorelai.

"Luuuuuuuuuuke! I'm Back!" I go over and smile. She's Back.

She frowns for a second.

"What's the matter?" Suddenly I have an overwhelming feeling she had changed her mind.

Our skin of blood and bone  
Gently close to dust and blows  
Our home of blood and bone  
Pulls through the ground and so...  
Unstoppable  
My love for you

"You're hat…Still black." I frown. Not able to believe I put this cap on this morning. This uncomfortable Black baseball cap.

"You're right. Let's go get my groove back."

_Flashback to last May ( after breakup) _

I can't believe it's over. Done. I walk over to my closet and gather up all of her stuff. It's just too painful to look at it all. Knowing I don't have any of her left.

_With a frown, I place it all in the closet unable to throw it out just yet, One last thing my hat._

_So unstoppable  
Memories of you  
Just remember  
Just let it go  
Pain willing in your eyes  
Just let me go  
_

This is the hat she gave me. I throw it in my box and slam the door shut. Angry that we didn't make it work. Angry that life will never be as it was. Survivable again.

_That hat was one of my most prized possessions. I remember this one time, when I was married to Nicole. When she asked me to get a new one. Let's just say I wasn't the nicest person then…_

_**Nicole's and Luke's Townhouse (Something in Season 4)**_

"_**Hey honey?" Nicole yelled.**_

"_**Yeah?" I answered, tired from my early deliveries that morning. **_

"_**Do you want to do some shopping? Tomorrow?" she questioned. Like I really want to go shopping. **_

"**_I have to go to the diner tomorrow and cover lunch and dinner. Caesar has off." I answered, relieved I have an actual excuse. _**

"**_Oh, well I figure we could just look for some clothes, or maybe a new hat?" She asked. _**

"_**My hat is fine."**_

"_**It actually looks very ratty. There are rips and tears on both sides."**_

"_**My hat s fine…." My voice rising, getting angry. **_

"**_Luke it looks awful!" She said in a stern voice, thinking that will make me cave. _**

"_**My hat is fine now drop it." I yell. **_

"_**Fine!" She says , obviously angered by my choice. **_

"_**I am gonna go watch the game." I head to the living room, knowing there is no game on, just wanting to get away from her. **_

_Dry the tears that fall __And remember  
When everything is difficult  
I'll be the wish upon a star  
I've found a place so magical  
Goodbye..._

**How could she want me to give up my hat. I love this hat. Lorelai gave me this hat for Christmas. This hat doesn't look bad. It is perfectly fine.**

Back to May(post breakup) I remember that day. I was so mad. This hat means so much to me that I just get so mad at the fact that I have to take it off now. It's just too painful. 

It reminds me of the life I will never have. The woman that will never be mine. . The woman that will never be my wife. And that woman who will never grow old with me.

_I consider going over to the refrigerator and opening up a few beers and drinking myself into a stupor, but unfortunately I know that that is not the answer. And April is coming to the diner tomorrow morning._

_See you another goodbye  
See you another goodbye  
See you another goodbye  
See you another..._

Present Day

Lorelai and I walk up the stairs eagerly waiting for what we are about to do.

I open the door and almost run over to the closet. She looks through the closet and finds the obvious box that I placed all of her stuff in to. I look at her reaction as she goes through the random items that the box contained.

Her flannel. Her Cds that I bought for her. Her vanity products. Pillows that at the time still had her scent. Old comforter.

_Peeling killers rise  
Precious circle is mended  
Sense vertigo in you  
So I'll be your halo  
So unstoppable  
My love for you  
So unstoppable  
Memories of you  
_

She looks up at me with a look of love. I know she did the same with my stuff. Putting it to the back of the closet in hopes that it would come out again and what it contains would cause joy in our hearts again. Not pain. .

_  
Just remember  
When everything is difficult  
I'll be the wish upon a star  
I've found a place so magical  
I still plead...  
Remember  
That nothing here seems difficult  
I'll be the wish upon a star  
I've lost something so magical  
And gone so far  
Just remember  
When everything is difficult  
I'll be shining from a far  
When it feels like things have gone away  
I'll see you again  
_

She sees the hat at the bottom of the box and picks it up. Lorelai stares at it in her hands for a moment. Almost trying to really see the meaning of it.

_  
I'll see you again, Goodbye  
I'll see you again, Goodbye  
I'll see you again, Goodbye  
I'll see you again, Goodbye  
I'll see you again, Goodbye..._

She puts it on my Head where it belongs. She smiles and we kiss. I am right back where I'm supposed to be.

She smiles again and says, "We're gonna make it after all…"

The End.

Good? Bad? Review please!


End file.
